ZTV 33 Program Schedule
ZTV 33, the interactive UHF station of ZOE Broadcasting Network, Inc. and operated by Studio 23 Productions, with studios, satellite dish and offices at 22/F, Strata 2000 Building, Emerald Avenue, Ortigas Center, Pasig City. Their local programming draws a high numbers via entertainment shows and programs that appeal to their viewers. ZTV 33's broadcast of the Philippine Basketball League (PBL) also serves to increase the network's ratings. The highly viewership study by Kantar Media for the UHF survey confirmed that ZTV 33 ranked the 3rd, first to UNTV and second to Net 25. Profile ZTV 33 is committed to the Filipino viewing audiences from quality programming, value-oriented programs and interactive experience on Philippine television that aims to capture the taste, the heart the mind of young Filipino and viewers, reliable delivery of information and direct basic services to the public. ZTV 33, the flagship TV station of ZOE Broadcasting Network, Inc., with Bro. Eddie Villanueva as the chairman of ZOE TV. This station is offering not only serve, entertain and inform the people but also most of all to bring hue, zest and inspiration to their everyday lives. Now, ZTV UHF Channel 33 utilizes the latest and most advanced High-Power Solid State TV Transmitter for optimum reliability, efficiency and performance. The 40-kilowatt broadcast TV transmitter station (30kW NTC authorized power) is strategically situated in Antipolo City (-1,000ft. above sea level) and competitively delivering the clearest signal primarily covering the entire Mega Manila, reaching the provinces of Bulacan, Pampanga, Rizal, Cavite, Laguna, Batangas including part of Quezon, Bataan and Tarlac. Programming ZTV 33 focused on music and entertainment shows. Hence, the tagline Ang Inyong Tahanan, the interactive TV station aims to provide the following program genre to its market: news and information, public service, children and educational programs, animated cartoons, tele-marketing, travelogue and features, talk shows, religious programs from Jesus is Lord Church and Divine Mercy, sports, arts and culture and community participative shows, among others. At the time, the target market for kids during the day, and the audiences at night. : Programs targeted to young audience for kids. : Local children's shows : Teleskwela : New Generation (JMNTC) : Animated : Good Morning, Mickey! : Superbook Classic : The Flying House : Cartoon Theater (animated films) : The Flintstones Kids : Mickey Mouse Clubhouse : The Jetsons : Disney's Magic English : The Flintstones : Superbook Reiumagined : The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper : Mickey Mouse Works : Philippine sports programs targeted to male audiences. : PBL (basketball) : NBL (basketball) : Pool Showdown (billiards) : Karera Racing (Karera @ San Lazaro Leisure Park) (horse racing) : Bigtime Boxing (boxing) : Ringside at Elorde (boxing) : URCC (MMA) Management *Antonio "Ka Tony" Israel - Head of ZTV News and Public Affairs *Anthony Villamayor - Head of ZTV Entertainment Division *Hermie Esguerra - Head of ZTV Sports Feedback *Send in your e-mails for ZTV 33, Z 1000 and DZOZ Radyo Pinas 1044. Studios : ZTV Studios (22nd Flr., Strata 2000 Building, Emerald Avenuem Ortigas Center, Pasig City) : Maganda Morning Pinoy! (ZOE Studio 2) (LIVE) : Doc Willie and Liza (ZOE Studio 1) (LIVE) : On Scene (ZOE Newsroom) (LIVE) : Heartbeat Live (Monday) (ZOE Studio 2) (tapped) : Talk to Harry (Wednesday) (ZOE Studio 2) (tapped) : Kontrobersyal (Thursday) (ZOE Studio 1) (tapped) : Actually, Bayaw! (Monday) (ZOE Studio 2) (LIVE) : Juan on Juan (Monday) (ZOE Studio 1) (LIVE) : The BOSS, the Conjuor (Tuesday) (ZOE Studio 1) (LIVE) : Mr. Shooli’s No Holds Barred (Wednesday) (ZOE Studio 1) (tapped) : Hearts on Fire (Thursday) (ZOE Studio 1) (LIVE) : Kira's Style (Friday) (ZOE Studio 1) (LIVE) - Kira's Style is the youth-oriented lifestyle show catering to a wider audience, which is hosted by teen actress Kira Balinger. Each week, she invites guests to her show to feature and make beautiful trends about fashion, health and beauty, fitness and wellness, sports, school supplies and arts and crafts. All of her trends are usable and practical, and often they can be used as its decorations. Viewers learn tips and trick to decorate their creatively by watching this show. : New Generation (JMNTC) (Saturday) (ZOE Studio 1) (LIVE) : Spin2Win (Saturday and Sunday) (ZOE Studio 1) (LIVE) : Panalo Ka Game! (Saturday and Sunday) (ZOE Studio 3) (tapped) : ZTV Bar (tapped) : The Lover's Melody Show (Tuesday) : Arthur Manuntag's Timeless (Wednesday) : Gimme A Break (Thursday) : Executive Lounge with Dale Adriatico (Friday) : Saturday Night Live with Jorel Tan (Saturday) : The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience (Sunday) : Taping show : Teleskwela (tapped) : Music TV (tapped) : ZTV Newscenter : Balita Ngayon (LIVE) : ZTV NewsBreak (LIVE) : Headline 33 (LIVE) Program Schedule : Monday-Friday : 4 am - Light Network programs replay : 5 am - Maganda Morning Pinoy! (LIVE) : 7:30 am - Doc Willie and Liza (LIVE) : 8:30 am - Good Morning, Mickey! : 9 am - Superbook Classic : 9:30 am - The Flying House : 10 am - Cartoon Theater : 11:57 am - Kusina Bilidad (Chef Jill Sandique) (in HD) : 12 nn - The Flintstones Kids : 12:30 pm - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse : 1 pm - The Jetsons : 1:30 pm - TV Shop Philippines : 3 pm - Light Up (in HD) : 3:30 pm - Disney’s Magic English : 4 pm - Teleskwela (Aaron Rivera) (in HD) : 4:30 pm - Music TV (VJ Michelle Ng) (in HD) : 5:30 pm - On Scene: Balita, Aksyon na Serbisyo (LIVE) (simulcast on DZOZ Radyo Pinas 1206 kHz) (except Balita Ngayon provincial editions in Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu, Cagayan de Oro and Davao) : 6 pm - Balita Ngayon (Tony Israel) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZOZ Radyo Pinas 1206 kHz) : 7 pm - : Mon: Diyos at Bayan : Tue & Thurs: PBL (LIVE) (until 9 pm) : Wed: Pisobilities (in HD) : Fri: 7 pm - PJM Forum (in HD) : 7:30 pm - Midnight Prayer Helps (in HD) : 8 pm - Pool Showdown (in HD) (Mon, Wed & Fri) : 9 pm - : Mon: Actually, Bayaw! (Jun Sabayton) (LIVE) : Tue: The BOSS, the Conjuor (Rannie Raymundo with Ina Raymundo and Wanlu) (LIVE) Wed: Arthur Manuntag’s Timeless (Arthur Manuntag) (in HD) Thurs: Gimmie A Break (Gus Aldeguer) (in HD) Fri: Kira's Style (Kira Balinger) (LIVE) : 10 pm - : Mon: Juan on Juan (John D. Borra) (LIVE) : Tue: The Lover's Melody Show (Dan Rey, William Bernabe, Marlon Lim) (in HD) : Wed: Mr. Shooli’s No Holds Barred (Jun Urbano as Mr. Shooli) (in HD) : Thurs: Hearts on Fire (Jonathan Jabson) (in HD) (LIVE) : Fri: Executive Lounge with Dale Adriatico (Dale Adriactico) (in HD) : 11 pm - Headline 33 (Hannah Cabanban and Gerry Cornejo) (LIVE) : 11:30 pm - : Mon: Heartheat Live (Ray Orosa) (in HD) : Tue: Only Gemma (Gemma Cruz Araneta) (in HD) : Wed: Talk to Harry (Harry Tambuatco) (in HD) : Thurs: Kontrobersyal (Marc Castrodes) (in HD) : Fri: Rapido ni Tulfo (Patrick Tulfo) (in HD) : 12:30 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines : Catch a Rising Star (variety show) : Hapi Our (variety show) : By Request (variety show) : Seasons On-Stage (variety show) : Saturday : 6 am - Jesus the Healer (in HD) : 7 am - PJM Forum (in HD) (replay) : 7:30 am - Tagamend : 8 am - Sarap Pinoy (in HD) : 8:30 am - The Flintstones : 9 am - Superbook Reimagined (in HD) : 9:30 am - Mickey Mouse Works (in HD) : 10 am - Kids HQ (in HD) : 11 am - NBL (live via satellite) (in HD) : 1 pm - New Generation (JMNTC) (Direk Noel) (LIVE) : 2 pm - Bigtime Boxing (in HD) : 3 pm - PBL (LIVE) : 7 pm - Spin2Win (Magic5 Draw) (Alvin Anson) (LIVE) : 7:30 pm - Panalo Ka Game! (Chico Garcia) : 8:30 pm - Karera Racing (in HD) : 9:30 pm - Balita Ngayon Weekend (LIVE) : 10 pm - URCC (in HD) : 11 pm - Saturday Night Live (Jorel Tan and Jed Montero) (LIVE) : 12 mn - Diyos at Bayan (replay) : 1 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines : Sunday : 6 am - PJM Forum (in HD) (replay) : 6:30 am - Life Giver (in HD) : 7 am - This New Life (in cooperation with Alabang New Life Christian Center) (in HD) : 8 am - Divine Mercy TV Mass (in HD) (LIVE) : 9 am - The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper : 9:30 am - Mickey Mouse Works : 10 am - Cartoon Theater : 12 nn - NBL (live via satellite) (in HD) : 2 pm - Ringside at Elorde (in HD) : 3 pm - PBL (LIVE) : 7 pm - Spin2Win (Magic5 Draw) (Alvin Anson) (LIVE) : 7:30 pm - Panalo Ka Game! (Chico Garcia) : 8:30 pm - The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience (Salvador “Buddy” Zamora) (in HD) : 9:30 pm - Balita Ngayon Weekend (LIVE) : 10 pm - OctoArts Blockbusters (in HD) : 12 mn - Jesus the Healer (in HD) : 1 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines : with ZTV NewsBreak (hourly news capsules at ZTV news room in Ortigas, Pasig City) ZTV 33 Personalities 'ZTV News and Public Affairs' 'Anchors' *'Jun Obrero' (Maganda Morning Pinoy!) *'Antonio "Ka Tony" Israel' (Balita Ngayon) *'Zaldy Lenon' (Balita Ngayon Weekend) *'Hannah Cabanban' (Headline 33) *'Gerry Cornejo' (Headline 33) *'John D. Borra' (Juan On Juan) *'Atty. Concon Panotes' (On Scene: Balita, Aksyon na Serbisyo) *'Len Manlapaz' (On Scene: Balita, Aksyon na Serbisyo) *'Harry Tambuatco' (Talk to Harry) *'Raffy Tulfo' (Wanted) *'Gemma Cruz Araneta' (Maganda Morning Pinoy!, Only Gemma) *'Dr. Willie Ong' (Doc Willie and Liza) *'Dra Liza Ong' (Doc Willie and Liza) *'Justo C. Justo' (Maganda Morning Pinoy!) *'Rey Orosa' (Heartbeat Live) *'Patrick Tulfo' (Rapido ni Tulfo) 'Reporters' *'Lito Laparan' *'Zaldy Lenon' *'Rea Lenon' *'Benjie Alejandro' *'Nikki Tanquintic' *'Maurice Arcache' *'Jojo Demetilla' *'Chat Almarvez' *'Art Borjal' *'Jackylin Lerion' *'Nicole Jacinto' *'Arthur Belarmino' *'Roy Aldriche Alcazar' *'Janice Absin Catipay' *'Dennis Banez' 'ZTV Talents' *'Jorel Tan' (Satuday Night Live) *'Jed Montero' (Saturday Night Live) *'Salvador “Buddy” Zamora' (The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience) *'Perla Adea' (The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience) *'Trisha Sephora' (The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience) *'The Lover's Melody' (Dan Rey, William Bernabe, Marlon Lim) (The Lover's Melody Show) *'Marri Nallos' (The Lover's Melody Show) *'Jun Sabayton' (Actually, Bayaw!) *'Rannie Raymundo' (The BOSS, the Conjuor) *'Aaron Rivera' (Teleskwela) *'VJ Michelle Ng' (Music TV) *'Wanlu' (The BOSS, the Conjuor) *'Aimee Bernice Unson' (The BOSS, the Conjuor) *'Gus Aldeguer' (Gimme A Break) *'The Aldeguer Sisters: Terri and Laly' (Gimme A Break) *'Jun Urbano' as Mr. Shooli (Mr. Shooli's No Holds Barred) *'Arthur Manungtag' (Arthur Manuntag's Timeless) *'Jonathan Jabson' (Hearts On Fire) *'Kira Balinger' (Kira's Style) *'Direk Noel' (New Generation) *'Alvin Anson' (Spin2Win) *'Chico Garcia' (Panalo Na Game!) *'Christelle Joy' (New Generation) *'Christine Marie' (New Generation) *'Dianne Sulit with A.C.T.S.' (Saturday Night Live) *'Maui Manalo' (Saturday Night Live) *'Pedrito Montaire' *'Bettina aka "Smurf"' (Saturday Night Live) *'Chelsea Rivamonte' (JMNTC New Generation) *'ACTS Dancers (ACTS Dance and Arts Academy)' (Saturday Night Live) See also *Vic Magistrado - Vic Magistrado updated his cover photo. | Facebook *HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATEOGUIDICELLI AND GIFT GIVING WITH JESSY MENDIOLA - YouTube *BINGOM_December122011_5 - YouTube *Oy3BRiC.jpg (JPEG Image, 612 × 612 pixels) - Scaled (99%) *168870_570146459674523_1322512523_n-2_wm_wm.jpg (JPEG Image, 633 × 446 pixels) *Joel Ong - DWDZ-TV 33 Palawan Light Network | Facebook *Cover Photos *UHF Channel 33 Sked (July-November 26, 2006) *UniversiTV 33 Sked (2007) *ZTV 33: The newest UHF interactive TV station of ZOE Broadcasting Network *ZTV 33 Sked (2008-2009) *ZTV 33 Sked (2009) *ZTV 33 now on its 1st year *New children's program and music video this afternoon on ZTV 33 starting January 27 *ZTV 33 introduces seven new shows for 2014